Zircadia
History The following is an exert from the romanticized Aurora. "Stormsend, the Mundokiir of House Zeran, proposed a plan to Thunderforge, the Thurokiir. These two were the leaders of the Aurorans on this planet. "Let us split our largest factions into more countries, located in different areas, in order to best utilize the resources of the planet." The proposal was one in the same with the ideas of the Thurokiir, and, thusly, the Mundokiir left first to form his nation, Zircadia. Under his leadership, the nation won it's first minor lord against an expansionist nation under the rule of a Lord Milky. The exact details of the war were lost to history at this point. However, what is clear is the the Mundokiir outwitted and beat his opponent back to his own lands. Once this was was over, news reached the Mundokiir that Thunderforge had joined an international alliance, and bid him join at once. Preparations were made, and the Mundokiir, using the advantage of new friends to trade with along with some new power, grew quickly, and began striving for a technological nation..." Alliances Stormsend became a ruler and joined the /b/ alliance with Thunderforge. However, tensions arose and Thunderforge left to join the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. Stormsend did not join the Arctic Countries at first, preferring to stick to the independent life for a while, to make it on his own. With a little more wealth in hand, Stormsend joined the Arctic Countries and did some work within, but tried to stay out of the public eye in terms of politics. Having been in the NAAC for several months, Stormsend gained more knowledge of the workings around him, diplomatically. However, the Aurorans of the NAAC ran into problems just after the Second Global War, and the group left to form a new alliance. The Independent Oceanic Nations were formed and the Judiciary took control in its early stages. The Judiciary included Thunderforge, Pope Altamalta, and Stormsend as well. Keeping the peace under the provisional government, Stormsend sought to help ION become a force to be reckoned with. In the Third Global War, ION took a stance of neutrality, despite the former comrades of the NAAC, as well as friends in the alliance Ronin, taking part in the war to fight the Initiative. However, ION opened its doors to any war refugees and Stormsend personally went to different alliances to find peace for those who wanted to join ION, but were stuck in multiple wars. However, ION disbanded. Stormsend quickly joined friends at the Mushroom Kingdom, and currently works in the foreign affairs department under a former comrade, AirMe. Resources Zircadia has an excellent deposit of Aluminum within its border and is also known for raising prize cattle, for dairy and beef. Zircadia strives to increase its supply of ore and fossil fuels, however, and is currently working on expanding its technology, as taken from the exert from the passage above. The Mundokiir 'Mundokiir' is a titular name and it refers to the status of being a war leader. The Mundokiir of the Aurorans is meant to be courageous and well-versed in strategy, just as Stormsend strove to be. Now, he doesn't even go by the name 'Stormsend' but answers to the title 'Mundokiir' instead. No one is quite sure why, but, it is generally accepted. The curious thing about the war leader of the Aurorans is that he strives, ultimately, for peace and prefers to avoid war at all costs. However, this does not mean he won't fight, so long as he is not the aggressor in the conflict. The Mundokiir has a long-standing In-Defense-Only Strike Policy, unless the Aurorans of the NAAC is in a total state of war, at which time, he will personally lead his troops to the battle field and fight to the death with them. The Zircadians Zircadia is a nation striving to achieve technological wealth as well as all-around prosperity. The citizens began as a primarily pastoral people, raising cattle in their lands. However, the urge to better conditions led to a call for intensive internal restructuring, and, as a result, cities appeared very early in Zircadia's history. Soon, the people began building new tools for various life styles and technology became a big deal in Zircadia, and the nation began improving its technology for the happiness of the people. The people of Zircadia then looked to foriegn affairs and trades. At this point, the nation was now a part of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries and new items were being traded with the country. New ore and fossil fuels were coming in, once again causing a major technological jump in Zircadia. The capital city, the End of Time (named because the people believe that their nation will last that long), became a booming center of education within Zircadia. Within recent years, more schools began appearing within the nation, and a Harbor was built to increase trade resources with other nations. Poverty is a little-known concept and almost a thing of the past. The people are happy with the government and are loyal to their leader. The military is small, but consists of well-trained soldiers, and the Mundokiir listens and adores his people, and they him. The Zircadian Army Soldiers These soldiers are tough, menacing, and veterans of the Milky War. They fight with the bravado of ten men each and are rumoured to fight until there is no longer a drop of blood within their bodies, making them a feared group to face alone, much less with the rest of the army. Artillery Along with tanks, this class of soldier assists in the ranged attacks of the Zircadian Army. Part of the technological advances in Zircadian society is that of MagiTek, utilizing the previously thought fake element of magic. The force is quite real and is wielded with ease by this artillery division. Category:Independent Oceanic Nations Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Nations